Detriment
by Nina Midnight
Summary: A turn of events tosses up the lives of everyone in Konoha who had been living in an uncomfortable state of ignorance. When dealing with traitors, trust is scarce.
1. Chapter 1

"Is this what you want?"

There was silence, everything was still.

"Cause, it's what I want." She grinned dangerously.

"Somehow, it seems far less satisfying than I thought it would be." Her arm made a small movement.

"Am I a disappointment to you? Do I not live up to your standards? Do I get in the way, still?" Another slight movement.

"Hn." Finally, he broke his silence.

"I'm a lot stronger now. I won't hesitate to kill you if given the opening." A dangerous glint in the once innocent eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke made a mental note to not give Sakura a chance. He knew she would kill him undoubtedly.

"You are about to take back every word you ever said about me." Sakura ground out, ready to fight. She was in position and controlling her chakra.

"Tch, don't get in my way." His Sharingan spun. He was so close now.

"I am going kill you." She said, punching in a speed so fast his eyes didn't see her. 'More effort.' He thought.

His head snapped to the side and he grabbed her arm and swung her around. He let go of her arm and she stumbled back a few meters.

Sakura sent a powerful kick at him which he dodged narrowly. Sasuke was intent on not wasting chakra and didn't reciprocate her attacks, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt her. He also hoped this spar wouldn't ruin his current mission.

Sakura had turned into a powerhouse. Sasuke could only imagine what had become of Naruto, his closest childhood friend... His best friend...

They'd been close to capturing him before, and he wasn't about to risk getting captured. He wasn't going to fail his mission this close to completion.

Sakura and Sasuke sparred for awhile, Sasuke strictly defensive and Sakura offensive. She was hitting him, but not hard enough. She increased the speed of her attacks, landing more hits.

Sasuke was regretting his decision, but he couldn't fight Sakura.

"Mangekyō Sharingan!" He yelled, forming his hand signs.

Sakura raised her hands.

"Dispel." She said firmly.

'How the hell is that even possible?' Sasuke thought in amazement.

"Wondering how, Sasuke? I've been preparing to fight you for a long time."

She formed her own hand signs, and he jumped backwards as a precaution.

"Now it's time for my own jutsu. Nobody has ever seen it before. Dance of ten million petal blades!"

It was exactly what the name called it. Ten million petal blades swirled around, each steely. They cut at his skin deeply. He couldn't see Sakura, and these petals were hurting him immensely.

"Dispel." He said. It was impossible for those to hurt so much.

They dispersed and he found Sakura in a position to attack.

"Are you ready to fight me now?"

"You are a waste of my time." He gritted his teeth.

"Maybe not. Look at yourself." Sasuke looked down and noticed his body was covered in scratches. Damn her.

Sakura threw multiple kunai at him, he deflected them with his katana.

She fought with him hand to hand. Sasuke was more of a long range, but his tai-jutsu was still nothing to scoff at.

They battled for another hour or so, clashing with equal talent and ability.

Sasuke was perched on a tree branch, breathing hard. He was covered in cuts and bruises and had a kunai lodged in his back.

Sakura was not much better. She had several deep injuries and she was heeling them under an Earth wall. Sasuke had broken one of her ribs when he threw her into a tree after she threw a kunai at him and punched his face.

She was doing okay on chakra, and was ready to attack again.

Sasuke could have easily killed her, almost as easily as she could have killed him. She wanted a fight though, and a fight she would get.

He had to keep his cover intact. He could never kill her, but Orochimaru had to believe he could. He was getting so close.

He had a compilation of perfect times that he could easily slip in and...

And that Kabuto freak was always with the Akatsuki, trying to earn his and Orochimaru's way back in. He would send him a letter telling him they needed him back...

Then he could return.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a deep rumbling and the shattering of the ground.

Sakura immediately sensed his chakra. It was weaker than it should have been, as if he wasn't using the curse seal.

"Sakura, you have to retreat. Give Tsunade the seal I put in your pack. You can read it, but if you trust me, don't." He had his Katana on her throat.

"Why should I?" She challenged with a kunai purged over his throat.

"Go." He said, staring into her eyes.

She looked into his dark, smoldering eyes, and for a second she knew why he was doing this.

"Okay." She moved away at a high speed, leaving exploding tags.

Once the rubble cleared, he found a kunai with a note attached next to his head.

'This is a victory for me around the village.' He incinerated it with a small fireball, and pocketed the kunai, his stance visibly relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

In Sakura's haste, she only opened the scroll to make sure it didn't explode. She didn't read it, only glimpsed the words "done in two months."

Sakura headed to the village, only eight hours away at top speed. She didn't have full chakra reserves, but it still only took her ten. She raced into the village, slowing enough to know the guards at the gate saw her. She went straight to Tsunade's office.

Naruto must've seen her and he was next to her in no time.

"Sakura, what happened to you?"

"Sasuke. I won." Naruto seemed to understand what she was saying, but as he processed it, it made no sense at all.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"But you won?"

"He told me to leave once I had him pinned. He gave me a scroll to give to Tsunade."

"It wasn't a bomb?"

"No, I don't think so." Sakura replied, breathing slightly heavy.

She jumped up to the window outside Tsunade's office and tapped at it.

Tsunade opened the door.

"What happened to you Sakura?" Tsunade didn't like to baby Sakura, but she started healing some cuts and let Naruto in.

"I met Sasuke about 8 hours away from here at top speed. We fought in the forest, he wouldn't go on the offensive as I fought him. I got a lot of good hits in-"

"Sakura, why?" Tsunade said, shocking Naruto and Sakura.

"But Tsunade-sama he's a missing ninja!"

"He abandoned Konoha! He left us!"

"He left me on a cold bench in the middle of the night!" Sakura yelled, upset at her more... personal abandon.

"That's enough! Sakura, I told you not to fight anyone on this mission," Tsunade sighed, "But, I still want the full mission report."

"Well we were fighting, after I healed myself, he wasn't using his curse seal. He was at my neck with his Katana and I had a kunai over his neck. He told me," It replayed in her mind, "Sakura, you have to retreat. Give Tsunade the seal I put in your pack. You can read it, but if you trust me, don't. So I said why should I and he stared into my eyes with a look that made me understand he was serious."

Tsunade and Naruto nodded.

"So I left, and to make it look real like he seemed to want, I left some exploding tags and threw the kunai at him."

"Where's this scroll?" Tsunade said alarmed.

"Here. I checked to make sure it wouldn't explode."

"You didn't read it?"

"No. I only checked it. Well, I mean, I did see done in two months. But I don't know what that's supposed to even mean-"

"Sakura, this matter doesn't concern you. I shall tell you when the time comes closer. You can brief Ibiki on your mission. Dismissed."

"Sakura-chan, I wish I could have been there."

"Why?"

"To help protect you, even though you are more than capable of that on your own and I am well aware of that, and to finish off Sasuke."

"Thanks, but I think we're missing some things. We aren't being told everything about this situation."

"Like what?"

"Like the 'done in 2 months'. That doesn't make sense, why would Sasuke give Tsunade a scroll anyways? And why didn't he send it via bird if I'm correct in assuming he's done it before? It could be something about Akatsuki and their plans to destroy the village...

"What if they are almost finished planning? I think Tsunade would have told me that, though. And the whole Sasuke leaving thing never made sense. Sasuke was revenge driven, but it didn't seem like he would leave the village. He loved Konoha." Sakura thought out loud.

"Just like us... I think you're right. You may be on to something."

"We've been looking from the wrong angle all along. Let's meet after I brief Ibiki."

"Okay. How about Ichiruka's?" Naruto suggested, with a smile.

"Sure." I chuckled.

I went into Ibiki's interrogation room. And it went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock, must be Naruto, especially at this hour._

I clutched my head. It was way too... not the right time for a visitor. How early was it anyway? Six in the morning?

"Sakura-chan! Are you in there?" I sat up and rubbed my head, then got up and went to the door.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" I frowned slightly at him, and his panicked form.

"You didn't come to Ichiraku's after your debriefing. So I figured you were tired and went home, but I hadn't seen you in three days-"

"Wait, are you talking about? What about a debriefing?"

"With Ibiki! After your mission. But anyways, you hadn't been to the hospital, and you weren't anywhere around town. I looked at the training grounds for you too. What happened?"

"Well I went on the mission and then I came home and wrote the report, yesterday."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked with a strange look.

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"That fight with Sasuke must've taken its toll. Did you get hit in the head?"

"Fight with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you won."

"I never fought with Sasuke, I didn't even go near Sound territory."

Naruto pushed me into my apartment.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Naruto you're confusing me."

He closed the door. This was serious.

"What happened at Ibiki's?" He asked, completely serious.

"I didn't go to visit Ibiki." I insisted.

"I dropped you off their myself. He must've wiped your memory. He probably didn't know you told me."

Naruto started making calculations in his head. Ibiki and Tsunade probably hadn't communicated yet, as the Kazekage, Gaara, was with Tsunade discussing stately matters.

"We're not safe here. Come on, we have to go ask Tsunade for a mission outside of Konoha and get to the bottom of this."

"Okay, sure." I nodded.

'She must've been brainwashed to go with whatever she's told, it probably hasn't worn off yet. Or something like that.' he thought.

Naruto ushered me outside and closed the door to my apartment. We went to the Hokage's office.

Gaara was walking out of the building when Naruto and I skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Hey Gaara! Good to see ya man. Say hi to everyone in Suna, keep up the good work. I'd love to talk some more but I'm in a huge rush. Top secret!" Naruto greeted quickly.

"Nice to see you again Gaara!" I waved to Gaara.

Gaara may have waved back, we didn't really stop to see if he did and picked up our pace (sprinting) to see Tsunade in her office.

Shizune could do nothing as Naruto and I plowed past her into Tsunade's office.

"Baa-chan, we want a mission outside of the village!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"...Because-"

"Is it because I came home only yesterday?" I asked. Tsunade looked at mw funny, but was distracted by Naruto and forgot what I said.

"Is it because you think we'll go after Sasuke!" Naruto demanded.

"It's for safety reasons."

Team Seven had to be protected, all three former students.

"Why can't Sakura remember anything about her mission?"

"Sakura?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I came back yesterday, mission: success."

"That's it?" Tsunade frowned.

"Hai."

"Something is off. Sit, both of you." Naruto and I both sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

Tsunade stood and looked out of the windows.

"Activate." She said, and pressed a hand glowing with chakra to a seal.

The room was officially sealed, no one was inside and no one could hear or see what was going on inside, or enter the room.

"Naruto, Sakura... I wasn't planning on telling you this until closer to Sasuke's return. But something is happening within the village."

Both of us were silent, and watched Tsunade who was sitting behind her desk again. She was pouring herself a cup of sake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, since Tsunade seemed to forget what she had been saying.

"Sasuke was given a special mission. We, being myself and the third, collaborated with each other for a way for Sasuke to get stronger in the way he wanted. We knew he was probably going to go to Orochimaru's anyway. We also knew he was going to hate the things he saw, find out the truth about Itachi, and that the old snake wouldn't let him come home so we gave him a mission to keep his loyalty to Konoha. It seems to have worked, as he shall be back before two months from now."

"But all of those recovery missions-!"

"Those were all with the purpose of giving Sasuke messages. I just had interrogators repress those small parts."

"You let us be mad at him...?"

"I would have told you if it began to cause you mental or emotional harm, but you are both extremely strong. It only propelled you to become better, faster, and stronger as ninjas. Also, had you ever been captured, you wouldn't have know about the mission, which limited the endangerment Sasuke faced. So in part, because of security."

"And why are Sakura's memories repressed now?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask Ibiki to do that, because I knew you all would be able to wait till I told you."

She turned her attention to me.

"And you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing about Sasuke or getting home before yesterday."

"She also didn't remember our lunch plans, or going to see Ibiki. She says she wrote her reports."

"After you left my office, exactly what did you do?" she asked Naruto since I didn't remember.

"I walked her to Ibiki's office, and made lunch plans, and she walked inside after I left. I don't remember anything out of place."

"No foreign chakra signatures?"

"None. Well, that I can think of."

Tsunade frowned and deactivated the seals.

"Shizune!" She yelled.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune was standing in the doorway in a flash.

"Summon Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, since Neji is on a mission, for me personally. And prepare one of the spare interrogation rooms. I want it empty, and covered in maximum security seals. Have it all prepared by two p.m."

"Hai!" She bowed quickly before running out.

"Sakura, I want to try to unseal your memories. You may remember something about who blocked them. I am only doing this since I didn't request the memories to be blocked so extensively."

"Okay." I nodded.

"You may remember some things you don't like, as I'm unsure of what it may unlock."

'What could be so bad? I'm sure they'll only un-block what they're supposed to. I mean, I'm sure Ino will do her best. She's really good at interrogating. It does run in her family's genes.' I rationalized to myself. It didn't seem so bad.

I forgot that Tsundade was still looking at me, waiting for my response.

"I can handle it." I said, and gave a determined nod.

**Can I get some reviews please? They'd be much appreciated. I also tried to fluff up this chapter to make it longer. I'm focusing on plot development instead of description. Major thanks if you did, I dig the feed back.**

**I think chapter length will increase soon, too.**

**Have a great day, drugs are bad, do your homework.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little bit filler, and a little longer than my usual chapters. I am trying to make them longer, but I don't want them to have too much fluff. This is now told in Third Person. If anyone reviews wanting it to change back to first, I may revise it that way. Please let me know what you're thinking.**

Sakura and Naruto went to Ichiraku's for lunch since Sakura hadn't eaten anything since her real mission.

"Hey Naruto, hi Sakura." Greeted Ayame.

"I'll take the regular please." Naruto smiled.

"How about you Sakura?"

"Umm... I'll just have what Naruto's eating. I'm having a hard time thinking about what I usually get..." She frowned.

"What?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of food- not that I'm calling you fat or anything!" Ayame panicked, remembering Sakura's temper that mimicked Tsunade's more and more as the two spent time together.

"No, I know what you meant," Sakura smiled, "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Sakura lied so Ayame wouldn't worry about her, when in truth it was about four days.

"Oh, okay. I'll have it ready in no time."

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Thank you."

"Do you think that there'll be anything scary that we find out today?"

"No, I can't imagine there would be. What if we unblocked yours? Do you think we'd find anything?"

"Probably not."

"I don't think there's much to find. Tsunade said they were only small parts."

"I'm not going to tell you what happened so that it'll be easier for Ino to sort through your memories."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"So Jiraiya is coming back next week."

"Really? That's great. Is he going to train with you?"

"He's going to help me improve my seals. So sort of."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, I kind of surpassed him in strength and learned a majority of the jutsus that I can, so he may teach me those few that I haven't learned."

"I'm almost at that point in my training under Tsunade."

They sat quietly, alone in the shop.

Ayame came in a minute or so later with their food.

They both dug in and she leaned on the counter.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Training." Sakura said, between bites.

Naruto was slurping his down in the typical Naruto fashion.

"Really? On a date and that's all you talk about?"

"This isn't a date!" Sakura paled.

"Not a date!" Naruto choked.

"Well, it's just that you usually come after training or with some friends. And now it's lunch time and you're both dressed nicely."

They both looked down. They were dressed nicely, not in their typical ninja attire. Sakura had on a pair of black leggings and a dress similar to the one she wore as a genin.

Naruto was wearing light blue pants [think jeans] and an orange v-neck.

"Ah, sorry you two. I can't say anything right today."

"Don't worry about it. I'm surprised we're not used to it." Sakura laughed it off.

Naruto finished his food, and Sakura finished off here shortly after.

"So what're you guys doing today? Sorry to prod, but it's been a slow day and dad's out of town."

"Not a problem! We're just hanging around, killing time." Naruto said.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well, we've got a meeting later." Sakura answered.

"Cool, any details?"

"I'm afraid not." Naruto shook his head.

"Oh. Well that sounds like it could be interesting or boring."

"Yeah, it should be interesting." Naruto said and Sakura could only nod.

A head ducked into the snack bar. And then Gaara entered the shop.

"Gaara! Hey! What're you doing here?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Hi Gaara!" Sakura waved.

Gaara sat down next to Naruto.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto. I always come here for lunch when I'm in Konoha. I figured if Naruto liked it so much, I should try it. And all the things he spouts are true."

"Do you want your regular, Kazekage-sama?" Ayame asked.

He nodded.

"Woah, just call him Gaara. He doesn't mind. Right?"

"Yes, I'd prefer Gaara."

"Okay."

"I am not always spouting things! Anyways! Believe it! This is the best ramen on the planet." Naruto shouted.

"So anything interesting happening in Suna?" Sakura asked.

"Well, what kind of things do you want to know?"

"Gossip... And anything that may concern me on the political factor."

"Well, as for concerns," he glanced around, "The Akatsuki and Orochimaru are planning to form an alliance, and they've been meeting outside of Suna. Luckily, our intelligence is taking care of it. That's all I can say, and I only told you because I trust you and your ninja ability. Other than that, nothing else really affects you." They nodded greusomely.

"We had suspected as much. But we may be surprised soon. There are forces at work here that we don't really know about." Sakura said.

Ayame brought out Gaara's food.

"So tell me, how's Kankōru doing?" Ayame asked.

"Are you blushing Ayame-chan?" Sakura asked, noting the link on the girls cheeks.

"No!" She blushed harder.

"Well Kankōru is handsome, and nice. He's also a great ninja. Just like his brother." Sakura teased.

"Fine..." Gaara answered.

"Huh?" they all looked at him, confused.

"Kankōru is fine."

"Oh."

"Gaara, when were you going to tell me about Matsuri?" Sakura asked.

"What about her?"

"The fact that she's your girlfriend!"

"What!" Naruto shouted and Gaara blushed red.

"How come he gets to become Kazekage before I become Hokage! And he has a girlfriend before I do!"

"Quit shouting Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, smacking him upside the head.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you give this to Kankōru please?" Ayame said, with a letter in her hands.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, how is Matsuri?"

"She's good. She wanted to come but I told her to stay since it was only a short trip."

"Ohh. Next time bring her with you." Sakura smiled.

"Have I met her before? I think I did. I can't remember!"

"Yes you have Naruto. She's really nice and pretty. She has brown hair?"

"Ohhhhh! That's your girlfriend? Good job man!" Naruto exclaimed, clapping Gaara on the back.

"Yeah..."

"I'll take your bowl since you're done. How was it?"

"It was the best ramen I've ever eaten. I still think you should take my offer on moving to Suna and opening another shop."

"What? You want to take Ayame-chan or Teuchi-san away from me! Noooo!"

"Shut it Naruto. It'd be great if you did, then we could stop by and eat there when we go on missions in or around Suna. You'd also get double the profit, and you'd be closer to Kankōru."

"I don't know. Dad and I'll have to talk more about it." Ayame blushed.

"It's a great idea."

"Well it is, but we'd have to close this shop while opening the other-"

"Ohhh no. Ohhh nooo. You can NOT close this store down even temporarily."

"Or hire someone like Naruto to help, but he's too busy as a ninja. It's harder than it seems."

"Yes, well contact me once you and Teuchi-San talk it over."

"Okay."

"Oh hey, it's 1:30. Naruto and I should be going soon."

They paid for their meals and said goodbye to Gaara and Ayame and made their way out of the shop.

They leisurely walked down the streets of Konoha, and stopped when they reached outside of the Hokage tower.

Sakura peered up at the tower, before inhaling deeply.

Her nerves had kicked in.

**Hope you enjoyed this weeks update, I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade, Ino, and Hinata greeted Naruto and Sakura outside of the door.

"Now, Naruto, you don't need to be here. But since I like you, I'll let you and Sakura decide if you are allowed to stay."

"I want to stay." He said, seriously.

"Sakura?" Tsunade looked for her approval.

"He can stay." Sakura nodded.

"Okay. Step inside please."

Everyone filed in.

Tsunade closed the door and activated the seal.

"Hinata, please check for any foreign chakras." Tsunade requested and Hinata did.

She shook her head signaling she had found nothing out of place.

"Good, thank you. You are dismissed." Hinata transported out of the room. The seal allowed her out since she was inside at the time of activation.

"Now Yamanaka Ino, this is your interrogation, you will travel into Sakura's mind and unblock her memories. Should you be able to undo the jutsu selectively, please only undo up to her last mission. If not, then just undo it all, and we will correct it afterwards." Tsunade instructed.

"Okay Sakura. Sit against that wall," Ino told Sakura where to sit as she positioned herself, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino controlled Sakura's mind and began sifting through her memories. She unlocked her last mission exclusively, and then switched back into her body.

"How long did it take?" Ino asked.

"25 minutes." Tsunade informed her.

"Good, so I didn't use too much chakra."

"Sakura?" Tsunade looked at her quizzically.

"Oww, my head," Sakura groaned and rubber her temples, "I remember it all now. Thanks, Ino."

"No problem. I hope your head feels better." She smiled.

"Good work Miss Yamanaka, you're dismissed."

"Hai." Ino waved before leaving the room.

"Now, Sakura, what do you remember? Anyone out of place?"

"I... It was dark. The chakra signature... It was someone familiar. I know, it was..." Sakura screwed her eyes shut in concentration.

"Who?" Naruto gasped, eyes wide open in anticipation.

Sakura thought hard, Naruto and Tsunade leaned towards her anxiously.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes shot open.

"Danzo. He had Ibiki out cold, and he knocked me out as soon as I went inside. I woke up briefly, straped to a table and some masked person with a masked chakra signature was leaning over me, forming hand signs. I couldn't move at all. Whoever it was smirked under the mask and finished their hand-signs. Then I was out cold."

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted, enraged. How could anyone do that to Sakura? Or more importantly, _why?_ Naruto didn't remember feeling any chakra at Ibiki's office, with the exception of Sakura, Ibiki, and his own.

Tsunade was more calm, and slightly regretful.

"Danzo? That... That weasel. I should have known he would do something like this. He doesn't want you to know that Sasuke is still on our side in hopes that you will kill him. Possibly he wants you to make sure Sasuke doesn't come back to the village. He definitely _shouldn't_ know Sasuke is still on our side."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if Sasuke is here, then Akatsuki's plan won't work out, and he won't be able to gain power."

**So I would greatly appreciate any reviews. I would like one for each chapter minimum. I was going to withhold the chapter, but that wouldn't be fair.**

**I am a little late, my birthday was Monday and I had a weekend full of birthday parties this weekend. My apologies! And hapy Sweet 16 to me, even though it sucked.**


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Sakura had her memories fixed. Naruto and Jiraiya had been training together all week. Well, naturally, there'd been breaks for Jiraiya to check out the ladies at the hot springs.

Sakura hadn't been given many missions lately. Certainly not any outside of the village.

_'Protecting team Seven is a _**top **_priority' _She mimicked Tsunade sneering in her brain.

Sasuke was inlcuded in that Team Seven, even though his return wouldn't be for another few weeks. What a reunion it would be. No, what kind of reunion would that be?

Would it be happy and tear-filled? Most likely not.

Would it be awkward and silent? Most likely.

Would he be happy? No, Sasuke... and happiness, they don't mix. They can't mix.

How would Naruto react? He would be happy. Naruto and happy mixed well. Naruto and anything but happiness didn't mix well, a majority of the time.

How would the village change? Would it go back to how it was before? Could it _ever_ go back to the way it was before?

No, things change. Seldom do things correct themselves to the way they were. No matter what, nothing would be the same.

The third Hokage, Sarutobi, was dead. Tsunade and Jiraiya now had heavy presences in the village.

Sakura heaved a sigh.

It was times like this when she could think. When she wasn't busy with her routine, at night. When nothing could distract her or influence her thoughts.

Her daily routine consisted of her going to the hospital early in the morning and being home in time to make dinner, then some reading or cleaning. No sparring, training, or being a hero.

Just routine.

Saturday, Tsunade required Sakura to take a break from her job at the hospital.

_"Sakura, you're working yourself to the bone. Take Saturday off."_

_"But Tsunade-sama-"_

_"I said, take Saturday off, Sakura. I'm serious."_

Sakura had absolutely nothing to do.

She tried to sneak into the hospital, if only to lock herself in her office and do paperwork. Unfortunately, Tsunade knew her better than she knew herself and had Shizune there to bring her back to her appartment.

After that, she had started the day strong, doing a deep-cleaning of her apartment.

But then she finished. With several hours left in the day and nothing to occupy her, she connected with her inner OCD to perfect the apartment.

So she checked the flowers in her windowbox. She watered them and seperated them so they'd have more space, and pulled out some of the dead roots.

Sakura re-organized her books and scrolls, too.

Sakura was extremely grateful when Ino showed up, asking her to go grocery shopping.

Of all things, getting excited about grocery shopping.

Usually, Sakura hated trips to the grocery stores. It was something she felt wasted her time, unless it was at an open market with many stalls. Something about the liveliness of that situation made it worthwhile to Sakura.

Life had been slow since she found out about Sasuke's... return and mission.

She and Ino left her house shortly after Ino asked her to accompany her on her trip to the market. Shortly after meaning as soon as Ino was ready and waiting at her door.

Overall, the two had a nice time going from stall to stall in the marketplace. Sakura got her basic vegetables and some fruits, and decided some fresh bread would taste good if she made some soup later on.

Ino was already at the next stall when Sakura was just paying for her food.

"Sakura, look at this scarf!" Ino called her over.

"Wow, that's nice." Sakura admired the piece of cloth.

It was tribal patterned, with white, red, and several less dominant colors.

"You have to get this."

"I think I will." Sakura said, taking it out of Ino's hands.

Sakura paid for the scarf and Ino dragged her over towards the next stall.

The rest of the day was filled with clothing purchases.

"We should put on these new outfits and go out to dinner." Ino suggested.

"I was gonna make soup, but it can wait till tomorrow." Sakura said in agreement.

"Sweet. I'll meet you at Smokehouse 81 at 6:30."

"Sounds good."

Sakura went home and got ready. She put on her new cream colored dress and brown healed ninja boots. Her dress was sleeveless, and ended below mid-thigh, with plenty of torso contour.

She left her house and met Ino in front of the restaurant.

Ino was waiting patiently, and had ordered some tea for the both of them.

"That dress is stunning." Ino complimented her.

"You look gorgeous as always." Sakura smiled. Ino's dress was a white and sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline. She had a thin, dark blue belt around her waist. Upon closer inspection, the top layer was floral lace. Her sandals were blue.

"This is nice, I'm glad we got a chance to catch up."

"Me too. It's hard to find the time to do it."

"Yeah, with you working at the hospital and me working at the shop, along with missions and hanging out with the others."

"I never go on missions anymore." Sakura frowned.

"I know," Ino frowned, "Hey, I have an idea. We should organize a party for everyone."

"I was thinking the same thing." Sakura perked back up instantly.

"Where would we have it?"

"Well, I don't get my new place for a few months. We can't have it at my parents place." Ino said.

"Could we rent a place?"

"Yeah. That would probably be expensive though."

"You're right. I guess we could have it at my place." Sakura offered. Lord knows it was clean enough.

"That would work. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah."

The rest of dinner was spent eating the delicious meal, planning the party, and scoping out the men in the restaurant. Which were not impressive.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ino was in a relatioship with Shikamaru and Sakura had no interest in men.

While the two waited for their check, Hinata strolled past them.

"Hey! You, fine girl!" Ino yelled down the street at her, in a teasing manner.

"Hinata Hyuuuuuuga!" Sakura enthused.

She turned around, a mad scarlet blush on her cheeks. She saw who was calling her and her eyes lit up. She walked back over to them and they all three hugged.

"What're you doing out here?" Sakura asked.

"I was heading to Kiba's to see if he needed help writing a mission report."

"Bor-ring. We just ate, otherwise we would offer you to eat with us." Ino said.

"I already ate, thanks." Hinata politely declined.

"We're planning a party!" Sakura gushed.

"For what?" Hinata asked, puzzled. She couldn't think of anybodies birthday or anything worth celebrating.

"Just to see everyone again." Ino explained.

"Oh, count me in. That's a great idea." Hinata smiled.

"You can help us plan it out. We can always use more people." Sakura announced, giving Hinata responsibility.

"Okay, well let me know what I can do. I'm going to go now." Hinata smiled and waved at Sakura and Ino.

Hinata walked away from them just as the waiter brought their checks.

Sakura and Ino paid, and left shortly after. The two girls said goodbye and went their seperate ways.

Plans were made to go shopping in two weeks, at the next market, before Sakura walked herself home.

She walked into her cozy little house and put away her new purchases before getting ready for bed and crashing.

_'Maybe things will pick up soon.' _Sakura's thoughts drifted before she fell asleep.

**Another filler that I tried to fluff up. Again, this story is supposed to be action-filled. More real action is coming soon. **

**If you like lighter stories set in the mosern world, check out my new collection of one-shots Word of the Day.**

**Please leave me a review! I'm begging you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura and Ino were back at the market, two weeks later.

Yet again, Tsunade was making her take a mandatory day off, even though this time Sakura hadn't blatantly refused. She had tidied her apartment and waited for Ino and now here they were.

The market was busy, and Sakura hadn't been on a mission since her last... encounter with Sasuke. She wondered what was going on outside the village she could possibly need protection from. The big bad wolf? She was a medical ninja who had trained under Tsunade Senju, not much could harm her.

Sakura and Ino started off the day by buying some fruit-flavored teas in transportable cups.

Then they officially started shopping. Sakura didn't find as many things as she did last time, but there was some interesting stuff.

She and Ino quite enjoyed looking at the tea sets that had been brought in from Tea Country. They were so dainty and ornate, it really made Sakura want to be more girly.

She was plenty girly in her younger days, but the way of the ninja had hardened her. She no longer cared so much about vanity or cleanliness, at least not in the field. And with the variance and surprise nature of missions, she did not ever want to even chance being at a disadvantage because of something she had done for beauty.

She had been stolen of her naïveté, she knew that life was fleeting and death was eternal. She understood that, and she understood that she could not afford to take chances.

But now, as she hadn't been out of the village in about two months, let alone on a mission, she realized that maybe she could afford to spend more time on her appearance.

The two girls had already been through all the stalls that they could splurge on things in, and now they were drawing near the end of their day out. Sakura's wallet was twenty-three dollars lighter and her wardrobe had a new wind-breaker to help fill it.

Ino was standing next to her in line, they were waiting to pay for some groceries.

The usual eggs and bread, milk...

Ino was looking around at everything happening around her.

She currently had her back to Sakura, who was still facing the cashier with about two customers to go.

Ino poked Sakura, who only slightly tilted her head.

"Ne, ne. Sakura, is that Sasuke?"

Sakura turned to look, before slowly turning back. She nodded. This was surreal; she had imagined there would be bells and whistles and bombs going off.

It was indeed Uchiha Sasuke, walking calmly through the village. Those who had noticed him were shocked. Silent gestures were being exchanged between the villagers.

Should he even be back at this time? It had only been a little while since that last mission, one month and three weeks, two days and five hours to be exact. Yes, that was almost two months. Time had flown by in her routine days.

He had done it. Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead.

How had Sasuke managed that? Had he been hurt in the process?

Did she care about Sasuke's well-being? Well, inevitably yes. But she couldn't tell if it was because of her long forgotten feelings for Sasuke or because she was a medic, or because she was just crazy.

What would happen now?

Would Sasuke be welcomed back into the village with open arms? Sakura contemplated how the villagers would react. Surely her comrades would understand the sacrifices that a ninja sometimes has to make. Of course, he wouldn't get off scot-free. There would be hell to pay from certain people and he would have to regain everyone's trust.

Sakura had made peace with herself over it (for now), so she couldn't help but believe that everyone else would too.

She had seen him now, and it made her second-guess herself, but then she reassured herself that things would be okay in the end.

The feeling was surreal for a moment before Sakura snapped out of her reverie.

"Ino, he's back." Sakura said.

"Do you think he knows?" Ino asked referring to Naruto.

Sakura shook her head. "That's impossible."

"We should finish shopping, you know what'll happen next."

"Uh, yeah." Sakura said distractedly.

"Sak?" Ino pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Sakura turned to her attentively.

"Go get him. I'll pay for these and drop them off at your house later." Ino said, gesturing to the groceries in Sakura's arms. Ino knew what this meant to her best friend.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I can. I'm not the strongest kunoichi in the village for nothing." Ino winked, her voice was teasing.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. She jumped into the open street, leaving the food behind with Ino.

Curious villagers in the street called out to her:

"Sakura-chan! Was that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What's he doing in the village?"

She ignored them for a while, but the people still kept asking.

"Are you going to catch him?"

"Where do we go?"

"Is the Akatsuki attacking us?"

Concerned villagers hurled questions at her fleeting form. She had no time for this; she needed to find Naruto, pronto.

She had to get a handle on the situation though; she couldn't just leave the villagers hanging.

"Stay calm everybody, the situation is under control. Go about as you normally would." Sakura advised them.

"But-!" They protested, questioning her sanity.

But Sakura had sprinted away in search of Naruto already, and the villagers had no choice but to take her word for it.

The news spread through Konoha like a wild fire, and contrary to Sakura's advisory, many people ran for their homes.

The citizens locked their doors and shut their windows, brought their pets and families inside. They nervously awaited news from the Hokage, or possibly an Earth-shattering fight. Despite Sakura's warnings of course, if they weren't going to heed what she said, then why did they ask so fervently.

Many mothers cried for their children who were ninjas.

Several stupidly courageous citizens waited in the streets to see the fight, or if the Akatsuki were coming, which they were disappointed to find not happening.

Konoha was significantly shocked at this news.

Calmly strolling through the streets of the village was the most dangerous man in the entirety of the fire nation.

The return of Uchiha Sasuke.

**The length of my chapters really concerns me. This one is around one thousand though.**

**Some news concerning updating, I am sick. I had AP exams last week, I have standardized testing this week, and then I will have one week of review in school, and then another week of final exams. Then I have about four soccer tournaments to coach/ play in. Updates will be coming a little more slowly until I get off of school and find more time to write out these chapters.**

**Please leave a review, I need your words!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura hurried down to Naruto's favorite training ground. Since Jiraiya had left town nearly a week ago, Naruto had had more time to train on his own. He definitely had been working hard because he still valued his goal of becoming Hokage. Whereas Sakura's plans had changed as she went along.

She followed the pattern of the rooftops as they gradually became few and far between and she began to be in trees. She was cautious of anything that could fly at her, since this was a training ground after all.

She thought about how he might react to this news, but decided only time would tell because Naruto was, well... Unpredictable.

One simply does not acquire the title of "Number One Knuckle-headed Ninja" by being predictabe and level-headed.

Finally, after scanning the forested training grounds, Sakura found him in the middle of a clearing.

He was practicing taijitsu with Lee.

She took to the trees, and hopped into the clearing from a branch.

"Naruto." She said, with a serious tone.

The two stopped with Lee holding Naruto's fist and Naruto blocking Lee's kick with his empty hand. Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly, he didn't like her tone of voice. He had probably done something and now she was here to punish him.

Sakura gave him a sharp, pointed look.

"It's time. It's happening."

Naruto immediately knew what she meant. Communication between Naruto and Sakura was one of their teams strongest points. Communicating with Sai on the other hand, not so much.

"I'm sorry Bushy Brow, I have to go."

"We shall resume next week as usual, correct?"

"Yeah, sorry about this."

"That's alright my friend. I hope all is well." Lee picked up on the unspoken intensity between the two. Lee saluted, gathered his breath, and took his leave.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look.

"Is it...?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, "Ino and I saw him."

"Damn. Then it's come true. I sort of thought Tsunade was pulling one over on us, you know, to be cruel in her own sick, twisted old lady way." Sakura shot him another look because that was her mentor he was talking about, and they took off towards the hokage tower.

"I sort of half hope that he's got a beard and has gone cross-eyed from his Sharingan use, that was we can call him ugly. You know, ease the tension, and exact a little revenge in the petty form."

"Uhh, Naruto... that might be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say." Sakura smiled.

"It's called comic relief Sakura-chan. I'm pretty good at it."

Sakura shook her head. So maybe that wasn't what she expected. She thought he might be little more... excited or responsive to the news.

Then again, it probably hadn't sunken in yet. She could hardly believe it herself.

It was too surreal to think she was sprinting towards the Hokage tower. In that tower was Uchiha Sasuke. Man of her dreams, and King of her nightmares.

Naruto wasn't usually that serious either. Maybe he had steeled himself in case he got hurt again, because this was Uchiha Sasuke. He was bound to hurt them all again sometime or other, it was just in his nature.

She had been so worried about meeting him again, and now here it was. It was coming true. Sakura questioned how ready she would be.

She was also on gaurd in case the unspoken threat of the Akatsuki attacking was true. For all she knew, Sasuke could be a double spy. He could be neutralizing Tsunade and Kakashi, although it'd be very hard to do, even for someone as strong as Sasuke.

"Sakura, stop speculating on everything. Focus on the matter at hand. Clear your mind. I can hear your thoughts from over here, and there's worry written all over your face." Naruto said from beside her.

She glanced at him and closed her eyes as she ran. She cleared her mind quickly, as she practiced it quite often in training to become a medic ninja.

Sakura noticed nothing beneath her, and doubted anyone could see the two of them they were moving at such a high speed.

Clearing her mind helped. She found herself more perceptive to things which just may be the key in this whole matter.

Less than five minutes later they arrived at the tall structure of the Hokage tower. Nothing seemed out of place, aside from a rushed looking Kiba running out of the building being followed by Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru. They exchanged waves, but didn't say anything because neither party had time for that.

Nobody dared to stop them as they were the two strongest shinobi in the village, possibly even the ninja world. Only disregarding Sasuke Uchiha's most dangerous man in the fire nation's count because he earned that title by being a fugitive of the Leaf and his power combined.

The usual ninjas that lingered in the tower knew that Naruto would burst into the room anyways. If the situation was bad enough, so would Sakura, or she would just follow Naruto. It had happened before on one of two occasions.

There would be no stopping them. Not when they had their minds set on something.

Naruto and Sakura flung the door open and stepped inside, taking a more civil approach to entering the room. Bursting through the wall was their first response.

When they entered the office, they saw four people already in the room.

Staring back at them was Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke.

_Somewhere in the Land of Tea in a nonconspicuous tea house_

"It's been several days since we've seen Uchiha Sasuke."

"He should be in position by now. Which means he's doing a good job at not being seen."

"Should be. You do not believe there's anyway he could have gone back to the Leaf village?"

"Not at all."

"Humor me."

"Those fools destroyed his early life, why would he go back there?"

"Maybe there's a girl. Or an old friend."

"Sure, and he planned the whole trip with that Orochimaru."

"He could be getting the revenge he so badly seeks."

"That's why he joined the conspiracy. He knows he shall have his revenge soon enough."

"You're right. It can't be. We'll continue with our plans."

**I'm a bit discouraged about the lack of reviews I've been getting. I would be so happy if I could just get one per chapter. Anonymous reviews are perfectly acceptable.**

**I hate to be dramatic and irrational, but I have limited time to write and to have no feed back whatsoever tells me that no one really is interested, and I feel like I'm wasting my time.**

**Also, updates should be back to normal now, that is not to say there might not be something that comes up and takes away my time to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you two doing here?" Tsunade growled at them. Truth be told, she had envisioned this in her head. To her it seemed inevitable that they would show up.

Who wouldn't when your ex-team mate strolls back into town. Especially when you've been waiting for him to come back for a few months.

"We saw Sasuke return." Sakura tried to explain herself calmly.

"We have every right to be here!" Naruto shouted.

He stepped into the room further.

"Respect the Hokage, dobe." Sasuke silenced Naruto with a glare.

Naruto glared right back at him.

After all of the years of fighting and separation, it looked like Naruto still believed in their rivalry.

"If I tell you to leave, will you go?"

"No way baa-chan! I'm staying here." Naruto demanded.

"No, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade sighed. She had expected that answer.

"Fine then, you may stay, but stay quiet." She glared at them.

"Hai." Sakura agreed and Naruto sort of nodded.

"Welcome back Uchiha Sasuke. I am glad your mission was a success, please turn in your mission report to Ibiki. I want you to get your mental state checked with him, then I'd like you to eat something and go to the hot springs while we finish preparing the Uchiha Estate for you. You've earned a break." Tsunade said, continuing her conversation with Sasuke.

"Hai."

"Naruto, Sakura, why don't you go with him? It'll be nice for you three to reunite. Oh, and effective immediately: Uchiha Sasuke is reinstated as a member of team Kakashi, like the former team seven."

"Hai." Both Naruto and Sakura answered.

Sakura could have died inside. That's all she had wanted, to be a part of the same team with Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi again. Just like old times.

The three left the room, and Sakura and Naruto led Sasuke to Ibiki's room. He didn't know the way anymore.

"You've forgotten the way to Ibiki's room?" Naruto was shocked. It suddenly clicked and seemed so real.

It _had _been a long time.

But he was back. That's what really mattered.

"So..." Naruto trailed off as they walked down the hallway. Nobody picked up a conversation and so he left it at that.

Naruto and Sakura waved to Ibiki before taking a seat outside of his room.

They made small talk until Sasuke went into the room and the door was firmly closed.

Naruto and Sakura both quickly glanced at the door and then looked back at eachother. They exchanged a few more words, letting their voices grow quieter.

They stared at the door, it had been two minutes since Sasuke went in.

At the same time they both hopped up, out of their chairs.

Naruto and Sakura were suddenly in front of the door, pressed up against it. They put their ears on the door, but they couldn't hear anything.

They gave it a minute, but still no luck.

"Dammit." Naruto cursed as they sat back down.

"I wonder if Sasuke's changed." Sakura said, her eyes distant.

"Probably not. Once a teme, always a teme." Sakura gave a small chuckle at Naruto's joke.

"I think he probably did. You can't spend even a year with Orochimaru without finding yourself changed in some ways."

"What like being grossed out? Or raped?"

"Be serious Naruto." Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Well he's stronger now, obviously."

"Could you feel his power just sitting in Tsunade's office?"

"Yeah." Naruto said meekly, feeling undermined by Sakura's blatant admiration of Sasuke.

"I don't doubt that you're still stronger Naruto." Sakura smiled at him.

A smile flashed across his face as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Believe it."

"Kakashi, Shizune." Tsunade addressed the two back inside the main office.

"Hai?" They replied waiting for orders.

Tsunade thought for a moment. What would be the best way to do this?

"Gather the citizens of Konoha. We have a speech to make, one that will extend a warm welcome home to Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade nodded to herself before returning to her paperwork.

"I'll take the Western half of the city, you get East." Shizune ordered.

Kakashi threw her a peace sign and lazily left the office before finding some other ninja to help him with his half of the city. He employed Anko and Asuma before heading off on his own while thinking.

Kakashi thought about how he could get the team to bond again. He could do a second bell test, but he didn't doubt that since they'd learned team work before they'd do it again. That's what he wanted, but he'd rather not be hurt in the process.

Sasuke and Naruto could take him out on their own, let alone together. And Sakura, with her supreme strength. She still had some hidden potential that only Tsunade had seen and survived.

He only needed something. Something to spark their old friendship and make it ten times stronger than before. To make the bond unbreakable, after all, they were each others family.

Lord knows they'd have trust issues. Maybe not Naruto, but he'd be hurt for awhile.

**I'm heading out to California, and when I get back to the beach. Just thought I'd update before I left.**

**PS I wrote the plot line out in January, and isn't it happening now, sort of? I only ever watched the TV show because I'm basic.**

**Leave me a review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura and Naruto talked quietly outside of Ibiki's office. Sasuke was in there, being debriefed.

It was hard to believe that after all these years, Sasuke was being seperated from them by a flimsy little wall. Sakura contemplated crushing it so she could find out his secrets.

"What do you think he's talking about right now? How he killed Kabuto? Or Orochimaru?"

"I don't know, Naruto. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Man I wish we could hear what they're saying." Naruto grunted in disappointment.

Soon enough, the door swung open and Sasuke emerged from the darkness of Ibiki's office.

"Sasuke, you finished your briefing so soon?" Sakura asked, curious. She would try and play nice as long as she could stand it. As much as she wanted things to be normal again, they never could go back to being the same. They could come close, but that would require them to all trust eachother. And trust was something Sasuke had to earn back from the two scarred ninjas.

Sasuke knew he could trust Naruto and Sakura, and he was selfish, so he thought they had to earn his trust too.

"Hai." He nodded.

The three started off down the hallway, their moods light. No one was feeling the tension and ready to be at each others throats, which was a good sign.

"What do you want to do first?" She offered him the decision.

"Well, duh. He wants to eat. You're going to love Teuchi-san's new tomato ramen! Well, he's actually been serving it for a few years now but you weren't he-" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before stopping himself. He didn't want to ruin the mood. Maybe today would help break the tension between the three.

He was a little worried about Sakura. She was a girl, girls feelings were more sensitive, no matter how toughened by war and death she had been. She was also hurt the most when Sasuke left, and Naruto wanted the three to be a trio again. He didn't doubt Sakura would make Sasuke work for years to make it up to her, while she was in solitary confinement per her own orders.

He wasn't worried about himself and Sasuke at all. Guys, guys move one fast. They can't hold a grudge. No matter what was said and done, they'd be okay. Hell, if they could make it through this, he knew they could make it through anything.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, indeifferently.

"Talkative as ever I see." Sakura remarked, bitingly.

An awkward glance was wxchanged between the three.

"Okay, well let's go." Naruto mediated.

All three took off together.

No more words were spoken by Sakura or Sasuke.

Naruto ran ahead to his favorite ramen shop, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to catch up to him.

Sakura and Naruto entered that shop like they did quite frequently. Sasuke disliked the wave of nostalgia that came from him entering the shop.

It had been six years since he had been in here. Six years since he sat and ate with team Seven, as a real team. Before he left the village out of vengeance. Before he was distrusted by them.

True to Naruto's word, Sasuke did want to eat. The food in Oto was mediocre at best and he had been travelling.

Teuchi and Ayame were surprised to see the last Uchiha.

"So the rumors were true. You didn't bring the Akatsuki though, that's a good thing. You're not going to kill me are you?" Teuchi had joked lightly.

Sasuke gave a dry chuckle just to... well, he was going to have to regain everyone's trust. The people of the village needed some re-affirmation that Sasuke wasn't going to cause any harm, and that he was still good.

Sasuke withdrew to his thoughts as he downed the best ramen in the fire nation.

How could he ever regain their trust? It would take a long time and he may not ever be seen exactly as he was before, but when he even had a semblence of true trust, he'd be okay. He knew he would have to work to earn it, but it would definitely be worth it.

Also, surprisingly, Sasuke liked the tomato ramen. It seemed like a terrible idea, but it didn't matter because it tasted good.

"See Teuchi! He likes it! I told you he would!" Naruto practically shouted. He had said that Sasuke would like it several months ago when it was a new thing.

The three finished eating their meals, paid, and left.

"Shall we go to the hot springs now?"

"No." Sasuke spoke up.

"No?" Naruto and Sakura asked in shock.

"I don't feel much like it." Sasuke explained.

"Whatever you say, Prince Sasuke." Sakura bit out.

So she was reduced to coping through bitter remarks. That's how she was going to play this game. If it was up to her, she would forget about Sasuke and stay alone in her house.

Sakura knew that wouldn't work and that as part of team seven two-point-oh they would have to be able to rely on each other when the time comes. She didn't know if she'd be able to.

"Well I guess we should head back now. Right?" Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

They looked at one another, unsurely.

"Right." One nodded.

"Fine." The other sighed.

As Sasuke 'didn't feel much like the hot springs', all three went back to the hokage tower, sullen.

It was going to be harder that they each thought.

Naruto's incessant chattering background noise to the deafening awkward silence.

**So I hope you liked the chapter, California was beautiful. I'm now at the beach writing. There should be some action coming along soon.**

**Question:**

**What would you like to see happen in this story? I'd be happy to talk to my readers about what they want.**

**Also, I'm working on a new fic that's a totally different style from this one. This one is kind of a challenge for me to write, the next one will be something pansy, like about high school or something.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Attention citizens of Konoha," Tsunade addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha, I am here to inform you of a mission. Myself, and the Third Hokage agreed to send one ninja undercover, to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and to eventually kill him. We carried this out with maximum security, and myself and a few trusted advisors were the only one's that knew anything about it. This mission was successful. The ninja that carried out this request, should shoulder no burden, domestically. He is to be respected and treated as if he never left this village. On this day, we welcome back Uchiha Sasuke. A hero to the Leaf."

Quiet gasps and murmurs had run through the crowds.

In that moment, nothing changed, until- Uchiha Sasuke stepped out from the shadows of Tsunade's office.

The din of the crowd ceased abruptly as they took in Sasuke's tall figure. They watched him intently.

Everyone expected him to speak, but Sakura knew better. This was Sasuke, speaking was not his forte. Especially not in public.

He only nodded at them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, thank you for your loyalty to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We are indebted to you." Said Tsunade as she placed a medal of honor around his neck.

Sakura's fists tightened. Why should Sasuke get a medal of honor for being a traitor? They only gave him that mission because they knew he would leave, so why should he be honored?

Several familiar faces in the crowd burst out in applause, which gradually woke up their fellow villagers.

People cheered, and it sank into the villagers minds that Orochimaru was dead. They all felt safer knowing Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead, and they felt better knowing Uchiha Sasuke was on their side.

They were no longer threatened by the two strongest ninjas in the world. Of course, to the villagers, Naruto and Sakura were just kids. No one could really see them for as strong as they were, unless they had been fought by them.

It was so different now. How could people just forgive him so easily? It was confusing, and many of the villagers decided to keep their distance subtlety. They didn't want to go across the hokages orders, but they wouldn't go out of their way to be nice to Sasuke.

"You are all dismissed." Tsunade yelled. Sasuke retreated into the office first, then Tsunade did.

People eventually left the plaza, but below it was abuzz with news.

"Thank you, Tsunade." Sasuke bowed.

"No problem, kid. Come see me tomorrow, I have a few things to discuss with you."

"But Tsunade-" Sakura protested.

"Sakura," She growled, silencing the girl, "I will have time for you at noon. Don't be late. I'll have Shizune move your shift to work around our meeting. Sasuke, please wait outside for a moment. And thank you, again, for what you've done for the village."

Sasuke bowed once more before exiting the office.

"You be nice to him. Holding on to your anger is like holding a hot stone that you intend to throw at someone else, it will only burn you." She advised.

"Tsunade, I've forgiven him, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten. I'm not angry."

"Yes you are, I felt your chakra spike while I made my speech."

Sakura looked down in shame, "Tsunade... that wasn't a spike out of anger. I'm ashamed to say it was out of spite, because... because I was jealous of Sasuke." She collapsed into the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Jealousy?"

"I just, it makes me upset that Sasuke left the village. Sure he had a mission, but you gave him it because you knew that he _would _leave. He left for six years of his own free will, and everyone has to welcome him back in like he's a hero. I feel... underappreciated. I work my ass off in the hospital everyday, and people are grateful. There's no huge commemeration though. I don't necessarily want one for myself. But then I think about people like Naruto, who works for this village every time he takes a breath. Where's his cermony and medal of honor? And how about Ino, and Shikamaru, and Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Choji?"

"Sakura, you knew what you were signing up for back when you entered the Academy and when you were twelve. You know that everyone thinks differently about ninjas and that they are underpaid and underappreciated. Everyone accepts that when they make the decision to become a shinobi. You knew when I started training you that people would look up to you, but aside from the recognition, it wouldn't change. You discovered quickly that doctors were appreciated only by those directly affected and that everyone else doesn't care. You knew this. You can't be envious of Sasuke who dedicated six years of his life to killing Orochimaru."

"But-"

"Do you know what it's like to live in Oto where there's nothing? Do you know what it's like to live with Orochimaru who is just a cretin that rapes things and experiments on orphans? Sasuke made a huge sacrifice for this village and you need to understand that. If he ever decides to tell you what kind of things happen in Oto, the things he's seen, you will understand that a silly little medal of honor is the least we can do for him. Be mindful of that. Now get out of here."

Sakura bowed to Tsunade and exited her office quickly. She felt slightly guilty about her perception of Sasuke's mission. It was probably a lot worse than she could ever imagine.

"Okay, Sasuke. Shall we go?" Sakura offered, trying to be nice. She kept in mind everything Tsunade said.

Sasuke said nothing, instead pushed off of the wall and began walking.

He couldn't find it in himself to say something to Sakura. Her wounds were still fresh and he wanted to be respectful of that.

Sakura eyed him wearily as they stepped out into the hallway. She was curious.

"How'd you do it Sasuke?" She asked against her better judgement. He probably didn't want to relive the memories, but she was selfish and asked anyways.

"Do what?" Was he serious? There was only one thing everyone wanted to know.

"How'd you kill him." She nodded her head at him.

"I'd rather not say." He bristled.

That's the way he was going to play it? Sakura huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever." She stalked out of the building.

"Wait." Sasuke demanded, pausing mid stride. He fixed himself and his posture to stand up right. He looked around and observed the area.

Sakura could feel his signature chakra streaming out, sensing what was around him.

"Is it some kind of attack?" She asked him.

"Hn, something like that." He spoke cryptically.

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been writing like crazy, but I'm totally lacking in ideas for all of my Naruto stories. School is starting Tuesday unfortunately. This story probably won't have more than 25 chapters because they're going to get longer.**

**Next chapter is going to be eventful.**


End file.
